Time in the Stars
by Olympia5000
Summary: Hello everyone! It feels so nice to be back and with a new story! I suck at summaries so I'm not even going to try. This story will be FreedxLaxus or Fraxus and this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. This story is set in a love timer watch thingy AU but they will still be in Fiore. I hope you all can enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! please Read and review!


**Hey everybody! I'm back and still alive! I know I have another story to finish but I've lost the gusto to finish it. So instead I have this little ditty. I have never wrote this pairing before but they are both my babies and I love them together so much and even though at the moment this ship is dumbly labeled a "crack" ship, I believe that they can change the world ( what up Avatar: the last airbender reference!) but any way I am really excited to post this here and I hope you guys will be really supportive of this story and help spread it around so it can get some popularity!**

 **WARNING: The characters may slip out of character at times (a lot more than I want to admit).**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail (sadly) does not belong to me, and you should be happy because if it did, Freed and Laxus would have gotten together by like the 3rd story arc.**

 **So here we go with my first ever Fraxus story** _ **Time in the stars**_ **! See Ya'll at the bottom!**

Freed never liked it. The way the numbers on his wrist would tick down the time but always reset themselves. He thought it was the most unneeded, unprofessional enchantment the master had ever put on fairy tail. It was around this time 3 years ago, which just so happens to be Christmas time, that master Makarov placed this faithful enchantment on his guild. He claimed he did it because he was tired of seeing everyone drag along on the holidays without anyone special to share it with. Of course there was rebuttal but he did it anyway. So now Freed Justine, featured leader of the famed Thunder Legion had to walk around with a wrist band around his arm to hide the never ending ticking of the clock. One day Freed went to talk to the master about when it would stop. Makarov said he didn't know and that it was all up to fate.

It was the most annoying thing to Freed. None of the other thunder legion members liked it either. They were a burden. Always checking, hoping that it would stop ticking. Freed had not checked his clock since the new year. He wore the band to keep himself from looking.

It didn't matter to him that somewhere along the way it could have stopped ticking, he didn't care. He had given up on the idea of the perfect soul mate.

"Freed? What are you over here thinking about?" A voice said interrupting Freed's train of thought. He usually would have been mad at whoever interrupted him but in this person's case he couldn't be.

"Good morning Laxus. I'm just thinking over these timers again. Freed said shaking his clothed wrist. "Don't, that's the reason you covered them up right?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, but you know, you never told me why you covered yours up?" Freed said.

"I don't want people asking who my soul mate is." Laxus said, catching Freed off guard.

" you mean you...?"

"Don't know who it is? Well I have an inkling but I'll never know." Laxus answered. Freed nodded.

"You want to see it don't you?" Laxus asked. He chuckled and pulled the band off of his wrist. The timer there was set to all 0's the gears were still and the clock was gone as well as the ticking noise.

"It's been like this since the new years after the old man put them on us." Laxus said.

"And you said you don't know who your soulmate is?" Freed asked. Laxus nodded and wrapped the cloth back around his arm.

"It's getting late. Best I be getting home." Laxus said standing up.

"See ya tomorrow." Freed said waving. After Laxus left Freed went to sit at the bar. He started thinking about his clock. Twisting his wrist back and forth. It was a really far stretch but he could only think if maybe he was Laxus' soulmate. It was absurd really. But he couldn't shake the thought from his head. He went back to after the Tenrou island incident. The way Laxus had stood up for the guild that wasn't even his at the time made Freed's heart flutter. It made him immensely happy to think about Laxus being back and in his grasp. There for guidance when Freed had no idea what to do. Only then did he realize that Laxus was a shoulder for him to lean on. He had told the blond man so many secrets and stories that he had never told any of the other guild members. Even the thunder Legion. Laxus made him happy. Freed closed his eyes trying to get the thought out of his head. He was crazy to think such things. But he could always hope.

"Freed? You doing ok?" Mirajane, the guilds bar mistress and one of few S-class members asked, tapping Freed's arm.

"Thanks Mira but I'm doing fine." Freed said. "Just thinking about these absurd clocks again."

"Don't worry about it too much. That's why you covered it up, right?" Mira said picking up a cup to dry.

"Right." Freed said sitting up. Gaining some composer.

"Well Mira I think I'll be heading home." He continued standing up.

"ok. Goodnight Freed." Mirajane said. Freed made his way to the front doors, ready to open them.

"Oh and Freed. Merry Christmas Eve." Mirajane said waving. He exited the guild hall. Then panicked how could he forgot it was Christmas! He pulled out his lacrima communicator.

"Laxus. It's an emergency. I need you."

On Laxus' end of the lacrima he was worried. He had almost never heard Freed so panicked.

"Yeah ok where are you."

"I'm almost at the shopping district." Freed said. What? Laxus thought.

"Ok I'm on my way." Laxus said and pulled on a coat.

When he arrived at the shopping district he saw the slim, green haired man waiting in front of a department store.

"What's so urgent?" Laxus asked.

"I forgot about Christmas." Freed said. Laxus started to laugh.

"Aye! It's not funny! Can you help me shop?"

"Yeah Freed I can help." Laxus said still laughing. Once inside the store, Freed made a beeline towards the gift section.

"Just find stuff that you think the guild members would like. I'll look for the the girls if you look for the guys." Freed said. Laxus nodded and started to look. The shopping was going great. He only had two more people on his list and Laxus had finished and sat himself in a corner and was playing on his phone.

"What would Evergreen like?" Freed asked himself looking around. There on the top shelf was a set of perfume. Perfect. Now Freed wasn't exactly the tallest man ever and the top shelf was maybe a foot taller than him so he hoisted himself up on his tippy toes to try and get the package. When his fingers had almost touched the package he felt a hand gently on his side, right above his hip. Of course he jumped.

"Woah, chill it's just me." Laxus said. The blonde reached his hand up and grabbed the set, just lightly fluttering over Freed's hand. Blushing Freed whispered a thank you and moved away from the touch.

He quickly grabbed an oversized teddy bear for Mirajane and walked towards the register, Laxus in tow. Once paid and out. Laxus offered to walk Freed back to his house.

"No, no. That's ok. I can make it there myself." Freed protested.

"All those bags are going to get heavy." Laxus said. Freed sighed, he knew the blonde was right.

"Fine." He mumbled under his breath and handed half the bags to Laxus.

Halfway to Freed's house, he almost ran into a tree.

"Freed? Are you ok?" Laxus asked.

"I'm ok. I'm just thinking about these timers again. You got me thinking earlier." Freed said, steady himself and beginning to walk again.

"Don't worry about it. If you said you don't want to know then don't look at it." Laxus said. "Unless you've changed your mind."

"No I think I'm going to keep it on, but you'll be the first one to know if I do." Freed said. They continued the rest of their walk in silence until they reached Freed's porch.

"Well here you go." Laxus said gently handing the bags to Freed.

"I feel bad now. There's no one to walk you home." Freed replied removing the locking rune from his front door and placing the presents inside.

"I'll be alright." Laxus said.

"Nonsense. I know you live on the other side of town. Just stay here. I have a guest bed." Freed offered. Laxus shrugged.

"Well since you offered." The blond replied and stepped into the open door behind the shorter man. In silence, Freed lead Laxus to the guest room which was across the hall from Freed's room.

"The bathroom is to your left." Freed said. Laxus nodded.

"Goodnight." Freed smiled. The night dragged on and both men had gone to bed. The shorter man though was having some sort of trouble sleeping. Laxus being a light sleeper took notice. He remembered something Levy had told him a year or so ago. About a mission she and Freed had gone on when He was away from the guild. It had been very tolling on the runs Mage. Laxus got up and walked across the hall to where Freed was sleeping.

"Freed. Freed? Wake up. You're having a bad dream." Laxus said shaking the other slightly. The green haired man didn't move, instead he turned his face into Laxus' shirt, ceasing his whimpering. Laxus chuckled. Freed was so calm in his sleep, not that he wasn't calm when he was awake but there was a child like essence to his sleep. Now that he was softly snoring Laxus turned to leave but he felt a grip on his wrist.

"No. Stay." A sleep induced Freed slipped out, eyes still closed. Laxus' eyes widened.

"But. I was going back to sleep..."

"Sleep here." Freed mumbled. Laxus' eyes widened more. He didn't know what to do really so he followed orders, which was a surreal first. He softly laid down on the other side of Freed. The younger man in turn, moved to face Laxus and snuggled his face up to his chest. 20mins later and Laxus still couldn't sleep. He had never been in a more comfortable situation but he felt so...strange. He was also very tempted. Freed's timer arm was right next to him and he really wanted to know what it said. It was a struggle. He grew impatient quickly. He slowly moved his hand towards Freed's and began to remove the tie in the cloth. He wasn't thinking. He had only gotten it down halfway when Freed snapped awake.

"Laxus!? What are you doing in my bed?" Freed asked startled.

"You um, told me to stay here." Laxus replied.

"Did I also tell you to read my timer?" Freed said. His voice displayed hurt but his eyes shone with anger.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. I..."

"Just get out of my room Laxus. I don't want to see you in the morning either." Freed said and turned away from Laxus. The older man quickly removed himself from Freed's presence. He laid back down in the other room and was still not able to sleep. He knew it was wrong but he smiled. On Freed's arm, his timer was set to all zeros, the gears were still and the clock was gone as well as the ticking noise.

When Freed woke up the next morning, he was still expecting Laxus to be there, ready to give him some sorry excuse. He sighed and looked at his bags of gifts. He would have to call for reinforcements.

"Hey Levy? It's Freed. I need some help wrapping presents do you think..."

"Yeah sure. I'll be over in a minute." Levy answered. Freed chuckled, it's a good thing he had such willing friends. He sat down in his reading chair. He couldn't believe Laxus had tried to look at his timer without asking him. The outcome could have been totally different if he had. For one Freed wouldn't be feeling betrayed and he would have easily let Laxus look at it, especially with the state he was in last night.

"If only he had asked." Freed mumbled. There was a knock at the door.

"Levy! That was fast." Freed said answering the door.

"I was around the neighborhood when you called." She replied and pulled Freed in for a hug.

"How you feeling this morning big guy? You sounded kind of disappointed." Levy said walking to sit down.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course! Anything for a buddy."

"It's about Laxus and I. I thought I could trust him but as it turns out I can't. Last night we did some last minute Christmas shopping..." Freed started and went on to tell the rest of his story.

"Oh Freed, I'm sorry. I know how close you and Laxus were."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not." Freed said.

"No I should be sorry. I made you come with me on that job. It's my fault you're having nightmares." Levy said looking at Freed.

"No please, don't blame yourself I should have been more careful. I would not have gotten captured if I was." Freed replied. Levy nodded knowing that the green haired man wouldn't let her argue.

"Let's wrap some presents yeah?" Levy said, smiling.

Later at the guild everyone was celebrating. It was Christmas Day and as usual, the guild was spending it together. Exchanging gifts and retelling old stories. A few couples could be found underneath the mistletoe. Freed tried to stay as far away as possible from those things. One he wasn't in a relationship and two, if you were to walk under one you would be magically trapped there until someone got you out. Which meant they would have to kiss you. Which was a humongous no-no for Freed. He preferred to stay on the 2nd floor and simply watch the rest of the guild. That's what he did best. He was a first class people watcher.

"Hey Freed? You doing ok up here?" Mirajane asked walking towards him. He nodded his reply.

"This is for you. Merry Christmas." Mirajane said and handed him the bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but you got me that adorable teddy bear that I wanted. I had to give something in return. Even if you didn't get me anything." She said and pulled Freed in for a hug.

"Thank you Mira."

"Well what are you waiting for. Open it silly." She edged. Freed chuckled and started to open it. Inside was the new spell book he had wanted for some time now.

"How did you know?"

"Laxus told me! Speaking of him, where is he? I haven't seen him today."

" I haven't seen him today either." Freed replied pretending to flip through the new spell book. Mirajane nodded and gave another merry Christmas and left. Freed sighed. Where was the big lug. He went back to his place by the balcony. Freed hoped all night that he wouldn't have see Laxus but now all he could do was think about how much he missed him. It's absurd really! He thought to himself, back go away from the balcony. He went to sit back at his table and began to read through the book Mira gave him.

"Dear reader,

If you have found this book of works, you are extremely gifted in the way of rune magic. Please read and learn these spells that I for many years have practiced and mastered. Take caution in mind for the weak hearted must not continue on this journey for new power.

Sincerely,

Thomas Abernathy", Freed read aloud. The book really was beautiful. He would have to give something better than a teddy bear to Mirajane in the future. He spent the next hour or so reading through the works. He was just closing the book when his thoughts were interrupted.

"What have you got there?" A deep familiar voice said, causing Freed to stiffen.

"That's none of your business, Laxus." Freed replied coldly.

"You're still mad!" Laxus yelled. Freed winced. He looked over the railing to see if anyone had heard. They did. A few heads were turned up to the balcony to see what the racket was. Freed sighed, he got up swiftly grabbing Laxus' arm and leading them further into the second floor, away from the rest of the guild.

"Of course I'm still mad! You betrayed me! You shouldn't have looked, I don't care how impatient you were. Asking would have been easier as well." Freed said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know and I'm sorry. I wasn't in the right mind." Laxus replied.

"Ha!" Freed laughed cruelly. In the corner of his visible eye Laxus could see tears forming. "Of course you weren't. Neither of us were. The mere thought of memory that I asked you to stay with me last night, in my bed." Freed bit out. "I'm sorry. I never should have." Freed continued looking down. Wait what was he saying sorry?

"Don't be sorry. It's still my fault and it's no big deal. I do it all the time with Ever." Laxus said.

"Don't even. You know it's not the same."

"What are you..."

"We both know how weird I act around you Laxus. It's NOT the same. I don't know why I look up to you so much. I trusted you with my whole heart and soul but now..." Freed said turning the conversation back around.

"I understand." Laxus nodded. Freed was glad he understood. He was also glad he was out of that teenage rebellious stage or this would have been a lot harder.

"See you later Laxus."

"Wait! Freed? This is for you." Laxus said, handing him a small wrapped package from his coat.

"Thank you Laxus. And this um.. This is for you." Freed said handing him an almost equal in size package and walked away.

He didn't leave the guild, he just switched location. He went to sit at the bar to talk with Mirajane and Kinana who was washing some leftover dishes.

"What was all that commotion upstairs about?" Mira asked.

"Laxus and I have been getting into arguments lately. It's quite a troublesome story that I'd rather not diverge into." Freed whispered.

"Well I'm here whenever you need me." Mira said smiling.

"Thank you for your consideration." Freed nodded in reply. He sighed softly, rethinking his actions, trying to decide if he had been desk able or not. He couldn't believe he had started crying. He was embarrassed by that the most. The only other time he had cried in front of Laxus was when they were younger and Freed's cousin, Rufus Lore had run away from home when he was ten. Of course the team had been there to comfort him but it was still embarrassing. The green haired man seemed to have a firm belief that crying or any other forms of sad emotion was a sign of weakness. It's a common thought shared among the guild. He shook his head. He really needed to clear his thoughts. Excusing himself he walked out of the guild hall to go on a walk of the city. It was colder than he thought, but he started his walk anyway. The mood was wonderful. There was hardly anyone outside but, all of the houses were lit up with colorful lights some store fronts as well. It was enough to really get a person in the Christmas spirit. Freed laughed at nothing. He was glad he took the walk. About ten more minutes in he was starting to get really cold. Of course the thought hadn't processed to make a heating rune around his body. Then, suddenly, around his shoulders a large coat was being wrapped. He jumped, startled by the sudden change in temperature. He looked up, next to him was none other than Laxus Dreyar, the one he's been trying to avoid.

"L...Laxus." Freed said looking up at the man. Laxus had his arms crossed and was looking straight in front of him, his attention away from Freed. "What are you doing here?" Freed asked. Surely the man hadn't been following him.

"I was walking on the other side of the road and saw you with no jacket. Return it to me whenever. See ya." Laxus said. The lightning Mage began to walk away but was stopped by a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Wait." Freed said. "I'm...I'm sorry. Maybe I was a bit too harsh."

"Stop apologizing." Laxus said ripping his hand back to his side. "I should be the one saying I'm sorry. You have good reasons to be upset and I respect that. I understand I have lost your trust." There was silence between the two. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"Tell me," Freed said waking to stand in front of the wizard, forcing eye contact. "Why didn't you just ask?" He said. He could feel the premature tears swelling in his eyes. "Like I said before. I trust you with my life, you couldn't have possibly believed I didn't trust you with a little thing like this..." Freed said tears rolling down his face.

"But it's not a little thing!" Laxus yelled. His breathing had turned heavy. He wasn't angry not at all, he was simply frustrated. "This is your future! I don't want this for you!" Now Freed was confused. What was Laxus talking about.

"Laxus what..."

"Forget I said anything. I'm sorry Freed. I'll see you tomorrow." The once said and stalked away. Freed had no choice but to walk back to fairy tail. He put his arms in the big coat surrounding him and breathed in the familiar smell. It brought a light smile to his face as he marched through the cold.

"Oh Freed! You're back. I was starting to worry." Levy said as Freed sat next to her. There was still lots of people in the guild hall but somehow Levy managed to find a quiet spot on the second floor. "Hey were did you get that from?" She asked spying the cost he was wrapped in.

"Laxus gave it to me. Levy can you do me a favor?" Freed asked, taking no time to explain the Laxus situation.

"Yeah Freed of course. What is it?" She asked, feeling the sudden atmosphere change.

"Can you...can you look at the timer on my wrist?" Freed whispered. Levy didn't say anything but did as her friend asked if her. She took his wrist and raised it to her line of vision, out of the corner of her eye she saw Freed look the opposite direction. She rolled his band up and saw that his timer had stopped. Below the timer was a date and below that was a line with a u written on it. She felt a small gasp escape her mouth. Freed squeezed his eyes closed to stop himself from peeking. "Don't tell me what it says. I swear." He said tearing up. He didn't know why he was getting so emotional but he didn't let the tears fall. Levy slipped the band back on and gave a pat to his shoulder. "How about you stay at my house tonight." She whispered. Freed gave a small nod.

Laxus was watching as it happened. He felt a hard shock on his left wrist. He pulled down the piece of cloth he was using to mask it and took a the unmoving clock pieces sat a blank line, well almost blank. There was a single letter written on it, "e?" Laxus asked out loud. He groaned.

"Levy I miss when we used to do this." Freed said as the two were watching some crime show on her lacrima vision.

"It's not my fault that sometimes you vanish and I can't find you." Levy joked.

"I know and I'm sorry if I ever worried you." Freed replied.

"I feel like you've said sorry a lot today. Freed don't worry about it. That's what friends are for. If you go missing I'll always come to look for you." Levy said smiling. Freed laughed at her and turned his attention to the lacrima screen.

"So are you to tell me what happened on your walk?" Levy asked.

"Well, nothing special really. It just seems that everywhere I go he shows up. I know he's doing it because he's sorry but he can't keep confronting me like this when I'm still mad at him. First he'll do something to make me think he cares then he'll say something dumb and set me off again. I don't know how long I can keep it up." Freed sighed. Levy nodded her head, "that's how Gajeel and I started out. The metalhead annoyed the living daylights out of me. But now we work out just fine." She told him, looking down at her own wrist. She had put a spell on the date and name to make them stay. Gajeel had done the same. The two always seemed to act like an old married couple but that was love he guessed.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Levy asked. Like Freed had actually thought about it! He had no clue what to do.

"I think I'm going to let him continue. Sooner or later he'll get tired of hearing me repeat myself and he'll find another way of doing things." Freed said hoping what he said made sense.

"It gets easier Freed, trust me. In my opinion it's that dragon slayer stubbornness. They're all like that, all seven of them even Wendy." Levy said with a laugh. Freed smiled in agreement and the two went back to watching the screen.

The next day everyone was still in a holiday mood. People were still passing out presents and cards. Nobody took a job. "Why should I if there's nothing to pick!" Freed heard someone yell from the board.

It was always nice in the guild on holidays. Everyone really seemed to be enjoying themselves. That is until Laxus walked in. The only one who took a glance was Freed, he groaned and put his head down on the bar table. Why now? He thought to himself. He moved himself upstairs to his regular table, hoping he wasn't being followed. As he sat down, he took the book he got yesterday out of his bag and started to read it. Already in the first chapter there were three forgotten spells that he wanted to learn. Halfway through the book he began to get drowsy and without himself fully noticing, he fell asleep. He had a weird dream, he hadn't actually had a dream since he was younger but this would be the end all to be all dreams. It seemed to be his future which was something he rarely ever took the time to think about. He was sitting in a house with lavish furniture and beautiful decorations. There were kids toys scattered along the floor, some for girls and some for boys. Suddenly he felt a sting in his bandaged wrist but he didn't wake up. It was like he was trapped in the dream. "Babe I'm home!" Freed listened to the voice. Trying to figure out if he knew who it was.

"Babe? You in here?" They called.

" I...in here." Freed called.

"You didn't come greet me at the door. I was worried for a second there." A figure with no face walked in, at least not a face he could look at. It was fuzzy almost as if he wasn't supposed to see it. Freed had to keep reminding himself that it was all a dream. He felt another sting on his wrist.

"You ok?" Freed couldn't say anything. He stood up to greet The man who pulled the him into a hug. Freed was so confused he couldn't move. "You seem kinda warm, maybe you caught a cold." The man said.

"How about a kiss to make it better." The unknown man lifted Freed's chin up so that he could look at his face. Slowly he dragged their faces toward each other to land in a soft kiss. With a large jolt in his wrist, Freed woke up.

"Fuck these damn timers." Laxus said. He had his times wrist wrapped in cold cloth. All through his sleep he had really bad stinging sensations and they were starting to leave a bruise. When he looked at his wrist when he woke up there were three more letters stationed above the line but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't read them. Like he knew they were there but he couldn't see them. It was strange. He shrugged it off. He'd thought enough about it to last a lifetime. What was really in his mind was a who rather. Freed Justine. He knew he made an incredibly stupid move but what he didn't know was that Freed would hold it so close to his heart. He couldn't think of any real way to apologize to him so he would just stay away for a while and see what happens. He moved around his house looking for his coat until he remembered he gave it to the rune Mage. With a sigh Laxus left his house.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about his timer, which made the continuation of him reading his book. Really hard. He wanted to know what it said and what was happening. Was he supposed to be shocked? Was it a side effect? Had his timer broken? He wanted to know but he promised himself he wouldn't look at it. Freed then remembered Laxus' coat and left the guild to retrieve it because he knew the man would be looking for it. Once he had returned he began to look for him to give it back. He eventually found him upstairs. As he went to hand the man his jacket but he tripped over his own foot steps. Before he could fall, Laxus was right in front of him, with an arm wrapped around Freed's waist to stop him from falling.

"Um thank you." Freed said. He had a relapse of his dream from the night. The way the man had drew him in close so that their lips could touch. He shook his head and stood up.

"You ok?" Laxus asked him.

"I'm fine, thank you for...catching me," Freed said. Trying not to smile too hard.

"You're welcome, see you around." The blonde said and made to walk away...but he couldn't. At the same time, the two looked up towards the ceiling to see what they knew was there. A tiny silver and red piece of mistletoe. The two looked at each other for a second.

"Don't touch me." Freed said. He turned his back on Laxus who signed and mumbled something incoherent under his breathe.

"Would you stop your mumbling?" Freed asked irritated. He was definitely not in the mood.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tripped." Laxus grumbled out.

"I wouldn't have had to give your coat back to you if you hadn't followed me last night."

"I wouldn't have had to follow you if you talked to me!"

"And none of this would have happened if you hadn't betrayed my trust!" Freed yelled. Laxus was pulling all of his strings in that one moment. He had never been more aggravated in his whole entire life.

"You know I'm sorry Freed. I...I don't know what came over me." Laxus said softly. Freed sighed. He turned back around to face the taller man.

"I know Laxus. I know you're sorry but sorry isn't cutting it. This whole predicament may seem immature and unreasonable but it's not like I don't have my reasons." Freed said. He was trying to explain to Laxus that his dislike of mistrust came from a long time ago.

"Freed." Laxus said firmly. With a swift, confident movement he slipped his hand over Freed's. "I am not and will never be Rufus Lore. What he did to you is unspeakable and I never want to hurt you. Especially not like he did. So I'm sorry. I made a dumb decision and I fucked up and I'm sorry. It wasn't right of me to do what I did without asking. I should have asked and I understand that now so please, please Freed, can you forgive me?"

Freed didn't say anything. He looked down at their hands. Their fingers tangled together in Laxus' desperate need for the others touch. Freed let out a small smile.

"I don't want to forgive you, but I've been having a hard time staying mad at you." Freed said softly. Freed squeezed Laxus' hand. Laxus was surprised at the others words but knew he was still going to pay for his actions.

"Ok now we have to find a way out of here." Laxus said. Freed nodded in agreement. They both knew of the obvious answer but that was out of the question for now. The grief everything. Freed used several rune spells and a few of the ones he had just learned and Laxus tried his hand at shocking them out, but nothing worked.

"Freed, I have to kiss you." Laxus said as bluntly as he could.

"No. Absolutely not." Freed said, his eyes widening.

"We both want to get out of here and I'm not calling anyone for help. So why not?" Laxus said. Stubborn was the only thing that came to Freed's mind.

"You just can't. I...I had a dream earlier and I really enjoyed it and I don't want anything to change what I saw." Freed replied. Laxus sighed.

"Freed." Laxus said. The green haired man let out a sigh of his own.

"Ok. Ok fine but make it quick I don't want this to change..." Was all Freed could get out before he was cut off. His eyes snapped wide open and he didn't know how to react. Laxus untangled his hand to place it on the small of Freed's back, drawing him closer. Freed sank into the kiss allowing his eyes to close and his heart to take control of his mouth. He kissed back and wrapped one if his arms around Laxus' neck and the other was placed on the blondes chest. the kiss felt longer than it actually was but that wasn't what mattered. As Freed and Laxus pulled apart the mistletoe burst into tiny sparkly particle in the air that rained down on the two. Freed looked right into Laxus' eyes and didn't say anything as he put both of his hands around his neck and his face on his chest. Laxus' didn't say anything either. Not wanting to ruin the moment. He just wrapped his arms tighter sound Freed's waist and drew him closer. Then right as Freed went to say something. He felt a really hard shock to his wrist and he blacked out.

"Freed? You waking up yet?" Laxus said. It's not that he was impatient its that he was worried. The shorter man just passed out in his arms and it scared him. He rushed him to the infirmary as fast as he could, pulling Wendy with him along the way. He ran a hand through his hair. The wrist was wrapped in yet again another cold towel. Maybe a minute after Freed passed out, Laxus felt a heavy shock in his wrist. He didn't have the chance to look at it but now he did. He slowly unraveled the cloth and set his wrist so he could see it. Now on his wrist was a date that read December 26th, x797 and also there were five letters but they were jumbled so he still couldn't read them, but slowly right before his eyes the letters unjumbled themselves to spell one word. A name really, Freed.

By the time Freed woke up, it was dark outside. Just as he was beginning to stand up and go looking for someone he saw the shadow sitting in a chair by the window.

"Laxus?" He called out. The blonde haired man's head turned to smile at Freed.

"Hey babe." Laxus said going over to Freed, who blushed at the name.

"You're awake. You worried me there for a moment." Laxus said softly. He was never soft, with anyone. Well up until now.

"I'm sorry I felt a shock to my wrist and I guess it made me pass out." Freed said. They stayed quiet for a minute not wanting to break the comfortable silence.

"Freed can I take a look at your Timer?" Laxus asked. Before Freed could say yes he wanted to know why. "Yeah, but why?"

Instead of giving him a straight answer, Laxus shoved his wrist into his face. There on his wrist was today's date and...and his name. Freed reached up with a shaking hand to touch his wrist. His name spelled out in beautiful writing was printed on Laxus' wrist. That's why he wanted to see. Freed handed his arm over so the other could take a look. He felt the quick unravel if the band around the accursed area. Then a tiny gasp.

"It matches." Was all Laxus could croak out. On Freed's wrist was his own name written in the same writing as Freed's and today's date. For the first time since he got it, Freed looked at the timer on his wrist only to find that what Laxus had said was the truth. The two looked at each other again, but longer than ever before. They felt each other moving around in them. Almost as if the cosmos was waiting for this to happen. Freed was the first to move. He went to sit in Laxus' lap, letting his heart control his usually calculated body.

"Never could I have even dreamed that this would come true." Freed said. Wrapping his arms gently around the others neck, something that was bound to be his favorite thing to do, and looked into the pair of blue eyes. "I never knew before but you were the man in my dreams." Freed said. He had a sudden relapse of said dream and instead of seeing a faceless man, he saw Laxus. He heard him, smelled him and even tasted him when dream Laxus kissed him gently.

"I had a feeling from the very beginning that it was going to be me and you. I admit I never accepted the feeling back then but something happened after I hurt you during the battle of Fairy Tail. I couldn't forgive myself for hurting you and all I wanted was for you to really forgive me. That's why I never came back, it's also why I was reluctant to rejoin. Especially if there was always a lingering chance I could hurt you again. I'm so sorry Freed." Laxus said. His eyes started from tear as he watched the emotions on the others face. He was so angry at himself back then. He made a promise after Rufus left that he would always protect Freed, no matter what it took but he broke that promise and he hated himself for it. It made it even worse when he saw how much Freed looked up to him and wanted him to come back to the guild when he just couldn't. Not because of anything his grandfather had to say but because he couldn't trust himself.

"Please stop." Freed said so softly that Laxus could barely even hear.

"I love you." He said. He kissed the palms of Laxus hands who in returned used them to entwine them with Freed's.

"I love you too." Laxus answered. The moment was so pure, so right. Freed leaned in first this time, placing his lips gently against the others, nothing like Laxus had done under the mistletoe. Laxus smiled into the kiss and returned it with a sweet eager.

"So you ever gonna tell me this dream?" Laxus asked between kissed.

"Well, I could but it might scare you." Freed replied as Laxus was trailing kisses down his neck.

"Nothing can scare me." Laxus said as he bit softly on his earlobe.

"We have kids. And it looked like more than one. Boys and girls." Freed replied, pushing Laxus off of him with a soft nudge.

"Sounds alright to me." Laxus said.

"Let's start now." He continued and pushed Freed down on the bed.

"We both know I'm highly incapable of doing such a thing but..." Freed said before he was once again, muffled by Laxus. This time his tongue which was placed strategically in his mouth to make him moan. He closed his eyes and don't think. He kissed Laxus back and dragged a hand up his shirt. Laxus smirked at him almost in a "you like what you feel?" Sorta way. Laxus broke away again to pull the shirt off so it wouldn't be a problem. He started to kiss down his neck again and was sucking even harder. Freed drew his face back up to his mouth where Laxus continued there. Then the door opened.

"Freed! You feeling any better?" Levy burst in. The man in question pushed the blonde dragon slayer off of him and tried to gain some composure. Levy looked back and forth between Laxus and Freed and looked at the state they were in.

"Ya know what, it looks like I've interrupted something so I'm just going to go and lock the door behind me." She said and she quickly exited the room. She locked the door from the inside and slammed it behind her.

"I told you they were doing the dirty." Gajeel said. He was waiting for Levy in the hall the whole time.

"They were not!" She replied and punched the raven haired man in the arm.

"Yeah but you still owe me twenty jewels and I did hear them say something about making babies from downstairs." Gajeel frowned. There were definite perks to being a dragon slayer for example protectiveness over their mate but there were also downfalls and ultrasonic hearing when it's not needed for a fight was one of them. Gajeel let out a devious smirk and looked at Levy.

"But you know Levy, we should make some of our own." Gajeel said and carried her into a room a few doors down.

"Gajeel!" Levy laughed right before the door was slammed shut.

"Hey has anyone seen Gajeel, Levy, Laxus and Freed?" Mirajane asked.

"No I haven't actually." Kinana replied turning to her best friend.

"Yeah but, I know exactly where they are." Eric said as he played with Kinana's hands, "and I don't want to talk about it." Sometimes being a dragon slayer sucked.

 **AND… Scene. All done! This story was so much fun to write and I wish I could have put more of the other two pairings that appear in the story but, I think I was really focused on Freed and Laxus. I am thinking of doing a sequel but I'm not quite sure yet. It's up to you guys so leave me a review if you want one! Thank you so much to everyone who read, I love you all so much and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
